1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing and supporting electronic devices with clothing. More particularly, the invention relates to a garment compartment configured to operatively support small smartpad electronic devices in and the like in a viewable and usable position, while concurrently providing user access and storage of the supported device for normal use, without the need for the user to add support.
2. Prior Art
Smartpad is a fairly new term of art used generally to describe electronic computing devices having screens slightly larger than handheld phones yet smaller than laptops. Such devices generally sport a seven to ten inch diagonal screen. Such electronic devices, also as a rule, employ the most recent advances in touch screen technology and presently include such devices similar to personal digital assistants (PDA's) and more predominantly the iPad by Apple Computers. Because of the popularity and portability of these devices, their use has evolved wherein they are now employed in a portable fashion, rather than just at work or a home office. In many cases these smartpad devices substitute for the user employing a more bulky laptop portable computer.
Conventionally, these smartpad devices are transported by hand and may be carried within sleek covers of neoprene or rip stop type material. Or they may be transported with carrying cases which are supported by the user around the shoulder, or frequently they are transported in a shoulder-engaged backpack. It is not surprising that because of the substantial functional range, and ease of use afforded by these devices, it is desirous of most users to have them accompany them much like a cellphone.
As a consequence, a need for convenient methods of transporting smartpads and protecting their screen and components has arisen. Since the devices purposely are not laptop computers, the bulky handled carrying cases of laptops are not desirous of a smartpad user vying for portability and ease of function. Consequently, a need for a transport housing or container which also allows for on-the-go concurrent use, for instance while walking or standing around, has also evolved. Many attempts to resolve this need for support for transport and ease of concurrent use are seen in garment integrated systems.
Conventional devices for transport of the seven to ten inch smartpads, include a substantially transparent or open window area, communicating with a cavity or compartment of a carried bag or garment. This allows for discreet viewing of an electronic device from its position within the compartment or cavity. Although providing on-the-go storage and transport capabilities, conventional carriers require direct user interaction to place and to retain the position of the electronic device relative to their eyes and its viewing window in order to see it for use. Since the device is generally carried in a compartment or covered bag, use on-the-go while walking or standing involves finding somewhere to sit down and placing the smartpad on a table or holding the smartpad or tablet in the user's hand, which can become cumbersome after an extended period of time.
Also, conventional transport components for smartpads provide a relatively small viewing area, for smaller phone-like handheld electronics, by surrounding it with a fabric frame which does not adapt to larger screened smartpad devices, or the touch screen operation characteristics required of the software running on conventional smartpads. Additionally, a larger viewing window, if employed by conventional transport devices attempting to accommodate the screen size and interaction needs of smartpads, would greatly impair the aesthetic appeal if the transport device is a purse, case, or a worn garment and is generally undesirable.
Pub. Nos. US2005/0246823A1 to Groom, US2007/0245444A1 to Brink, and US2006/0206990 to Demus as well as similar devices teach garment-adapted containers used for storage and transport of small electronic devices providing means for wired communication to the user by employing earphones or microphones. These prior art inventions however, either do not allow operational employment to position a smartpad computing device in a manner allowing the user to employ the physical requirements for operating smartpad devices. Further, most such conceptional components generally lack a means to operationally interact and interface the user with such smartpad devices, especially for use on-the-go or while standing such as in a line or in an airport.
As such, there is a continuing unmet need for an improved garment-based transport and storage device which is configured of easily engaged and operated garment components, and which will provide a means to transport a smartpad computing device in a protected and padded environment, while concurrently allowing for comfortable and easy on-the-go use and user interaction with such smartpads. Such a device should preferably also render the garment fashionably acceptable to encourage use and sales.